Hell Hath No Fury
by angelisis7
Summary: What happens when Elizabeth has reached the end of her rope? What happens when she is tired of the double standards and always being the one left on the outside. It was time to take back her life, it was time to start living.
1. Chapter 1

Another new one. I'll be updating my stories as I am able since following a schedule with a sick dad, just isn't working. Warning for mature language. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think!

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter One**

She needed to make this quick, it couldn't, no wouldn't be the reason she lost everything.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here? We agreed to never see one another again, that it was better, safer."

"No you said, I simply agreed because I was shell-shocked, my baby had once again been kidnapped and you didn't waste a moment before you threw all the troubles that have befallen us, in my face. I didn't even get to hold my son before you were telling me it was over, but that isn't why I am here."

"Why are you here, endangering everything?"

"In what world, does it make sense for you to go back to that baby endangering whore? How could you actively pursue a relationship with that women, how could you think it was okay for her to have a 'procedure' on Jake's Birthday? Why is a child and marriage okay with that bitch?"

It was all too much; she couldn't handle the double standards anymore. Every single fucking time she turned around, Jason and Sam were coming to where she worked, flaunting their 'new' relationship in her face, it had finally done what many others had tried, pushed her to her brink.

"I can't explain it but you need to accept it. She's made amends, she is sorry for what she's done. She was made for this life, she is what I deserve and I think…"

'He can't explain!' Why didn't that surprise her? Ever since she met him, she'd practically worshipped him. Even during their darker periods, where she wanted to hate him but couldn't, she'd admired him, loved him. Now…now there was barely anything left.

"You think, do you? I have news for you. She has not made amends; you can't make amends for something, when you don't acknowledge that the issues at hand are real. You may think her amends that she performed on your Bald Headed Yogurt Slinger is suitable but just because she can suck the chrome off a tail pipe, doesn't mean she has done anything to right the wrongs she committed to, on and against me and my children."

Why was she the only one who saw the truth? Yes, she was bitter and hurt and felt like her entire life had been nothing but a lie built on more lies but she had always thought Jason to be a stand-up man but now, her son's lives had been threatened and the threat still walked free.

Why were her and her son's lives so easily discounted? Why did she always have to take a backseat to everyone else, why did she always mean less than those around her?

"Elizabeth, where is this hostility coming from?"

'I'm hostile?' Really, she hadn't noticed. This is what she had been left to become. Countless promises and hollow words had been uttered at her and in her direction, but each person had proven that their words had no meat to them; they were pretty words that lacked the conviction to go along with them. They flowed through the air but lacked the emotions and actions to really stick. It was akin to eating ice water, when you were starving.

"I can't believe you'd actually have the audacity to ask me that."

Because of the people in her life, past and present, she had become this person, this woman who could no longer tell a lie from the truth and had to resort to drastic measures to get to the heart of the matter. She didn't like this side of herself, but she was left with little choice.

She could continue down the path that others had demand she take or she could forge her own and become a person she respected. Her children deserved a mother who was there for them, not constantly rushing around trying to fix others problems. It was time to grow up and move on and it was the scariest thing in the world.

"Where does audacity come into this?"

"Some home truths, since the thing attached to your neck that you call a head, would seem to be out of commission. For starters, you are still cold and abrupt with Robin, you treat her like a second class citizen for telling the truth about Michael, yet 'YOUR' woman, watches as your flesh and blood son was kidnapped by a woman, completely and utterly unbalanced mentally. You cut Robin out of your life because you couldn't accept the lies she told or the truths either, yet your baby endangering whore gets a free pass."

It didn't make sense to her. Since she had met Jason, it had always been his fondest wish to have a child. The circumstances weren't ideal but he did have a child of his own, except, the child that wasn't of his loins seemed more important.

For years she had tried to excuse his behavior on the fact that the mother was unsound, well, nuttier than a Christmas fruitcake was closer to the mark, but and it was a large but, while Sonny wasn't 'mentally sound' he was capable of caring for a child. So why was it Jason's job to be mother and father, protector and defender? Answers she didn't have, and since what happened had happened, she probably never would.

"Elizabeth, you don't know the situation."

"I know more than you think. Back to the matter at hand, Michael was kidnapped by a madman and you were ready to exact revenge on anyone and everyone, yet, Cameron, Jacob and I are held at gunpoint, by yet another mentally unsound person and all you have to say is, 'Don't do it again or I'll kill you'. That might have been more believable if the man standing in front of me, wasn't having his knob polished by the biggest whore that Port Charles had ever seen."

"Do you need to be so…crass? This isn't like you."

Why did it matter if she was crass, rude, a slut or a bitch? At least she was being honest.

"Not like me, huh, well, isn't that too bad. You don't know me Jason, I don't know if you ever did, but the thing that resonates within me the most, I have to wonder if I ever knew you. If your 'First' son was harmed, threatened, kidnapped or bullied, you'd be the first person leading the pack to extract your pound of flesh but when the same things happen to your own flesh and blood, you can't be bothered to so much as lift a finger, let alone put a stop to the idiocy."

"I found and rescued Jake, don't pretend that Lucky had anything to do with our son coming home!"

"How right you are, you did bring 'MY' son home, after your bitch of a girlfriend watched him being kidnapped.

"Elizabeth…"

"No, you don't get to say my name like that; you don't get to play on my vulnerable side to get your way. You did that once and look where it landed me, in the hospital and blind, because your other trollop blamed me for her inability to produce an heir and you know what you did. You used guilt and browbeat me until I agreed to let the little druggie go free. Of course, what did it matter, it was just me and my blindness. So long as you and your 'Chosen' family were good and safe, you'd walk over the little guys, just to get the outcome you desired."

"It wasn't, it isn't like that, she…she had just suffered a miscarriage and wasn't in the right frame of mind."

"Oh how I love it when you defend your pathetic harem. I've lost babies but I didn't strike out or hurt others, I dealt with the crushing blows by myself because once again, Lucky 'the witless' Spencer was the only person I could count on and that speaks volumes about the position your skanks put me in. I won't even mention Ric and his many sins against me. Over the years, I've tried to understand your position and feelings, but it seems to me, you never thought about me and my sorrows."

"…Elizabeth…"

"It still isn't sinking in, is it Jason? You took Sam back, back into your life, back into your bed and you know what the sad thing is? One day, your son is going to come to you and have questions. Do you think your pitiful attempts at explaining away things is going to hold a candle to the cold, hard, stark truth I'll be telling him. I won't even attempt to paint myself in a good light when I try to answer his questions but who do you think he'll believe you or me?"

"I…"

"No, I don't want you talking; I would prefer this whole meeting be done, that way I wouldn't have to hear your lame excuses. Three different times, I could have become vindictive and cold and didn't but that is because I always surmised a good and noble and honorable person was housed inside you. This imposter you have walking around and speaking for you, is just that and so much more. If this is the real you and the one you've presented heretofore, was nothing but distractions and misdirection's, then I pity the fool you are."

"Please, will you let me explain?"

"What is to explain Jason? My last nugget of wisdom to you before I go, want to know what your whore was up to this afternoon or where she is now?"

"What do you know?"

His tone of voice left a lot to be desired, but she answered him anyways.

"Me, what could I possibly know, I'm just poor, pathetic and dumb Lizzie, why would I know anything about your tramp? Oh, right, I know…because she tried to kill me and your son, again, good thing Jake and Cameron are at my grandmothers. Did you know she is the reason the Russians almost killed us a few months ago? But I digress, that is neither here nor there, what does matter, is the fact that she has that little freak Spinelli watching my life and every move I make. When he found out I was pregnant again, guess who he told? "

"You…you're pregnant, but…who…?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, it is yours, but like Jacob, this baby won't know you either. We've been your afterthought for long enough. You can kiss my ass, because the only thing you took out of that sentence was that I was pregnant, not that your whore tried to kill us."

"Do…can…might I at least wrap my head around you being pregnant with my child?"

"No, the fact that three years later and you still haven't wrapped it around Jake…just, whatever. Go look for Sam, you'll find her in my home or what used to be. There is a note there for you. Goodbye Jason, we have reached the end of this rollercoaster ride."

It was kind of funny in a not so funny way that the uttered 'Goodbye' hurt far worse than anything heretofore. Perhaps it was the finality of it, but as she uttered that single word, she felt a part of her heart crumble.

"But…"

"It doesn't matter Jason, I don't matter, never have and never will. I've come to grips with that, now it is time for you to come to grips with the ending of our situation. I'll protect my children, I will do everything in my power to give them the life they deserve, I will devote my last breath to their happiness, but you, there is nothing left, like you wanted from the start, we are forever and completely out of your lives.

Elizabeth turned and walked out of the penthouse for the last time. She may be putting up a brave front but the pieces of her heart had pretty much turned to dust.

Sam was dead and she knew she would be found guilty of it, so there were no choices left. It was time to leave Port Charles; it was time to leave the 'great' United States of America. She wouldn't leave her and her children's fate in Jason's inadequate hands, been there and done that, she was not going to be painted a fool again.

'Hope you like necrophilia Jason, because that is the only way, that bitch will ever experience you and your cock again.' Elizabeth thought to herself, a bubble of not quite sane laughter spilling from her lips.

With Sam dead, Elizabeth felt lighter, freer and most of all, safer. Maxie's death…that was just a bonus and a pleasure, not to mention it felt amazing to let the little home wrecker get what was coming to her and really, she shouldn't have stuck her nose in other people's business, if she would have learned that lesson years ago, her brain matter wouldn't be decorating Elizabeth fireplace.

As she reached the street, she looked over the parts of the town she could see, the town she'd called home for so many years and felt nothing. It was as if she'd been hollowed out and the only thing to remain was the love for her children.

It was for them and only them that she made her final promises, to herself, to her children. It didn't matter; she had two things she had to stay true to, her kids and her promise to rediscover herself. She was no longer going to live and hope for the best, she was going to make it the best.

"Fuck you and the bitches, whores and losers you house." Elizabeth said to the empty street.

**XxXxX**

***Flashback***

This was what her life had become, unplanned pregnancies by men who were more interested in illegal activities than her. One son from a one night stand and two from a man who was the love of her life, yet she was but an afterthought.

It was funny in a heart wrenching kind of way.

Perhaps she should have listened when Carly said she meant nothing to Jason all those years ago. A booty call, that is what the gist was of what Sam said she had been, it hurt to admit it, hurt to admit that the love she felt for someone wasn't returned, never had and never could be.

The tears were her constant companion but today they felt more…more painful, more consuming, just more.

For weeks she had buried her head in the sand but yesterday, after twelve positive tests over a twelve week period, it finally resulted in a quick trip to see Kelly. It was kind of superfluous but she needed printed confirmation.

With the words printed in bold and underlined on the paper, it made it more concrete '**PREGNANT**' it gave it a more absolute feel.

However, when in her life, had she ever been granted a moment to come to terms with anything.

Her parents shipped her to the neighbors when they left; she'd had to hitchhike across the world, or what at least felt like the world to a young girl. She'd been raped but she couldn't deal with her own issues or losses, she had to instantly 'man up' so she could deal with someone else's issues. Her boyfriend dies in a fire and while she is allowed to mourn, everyone was telling her she wasn't doing that right either.

Then came Jason and all the things she wasn't allowed to come to terms with, because someone or something always needed her. At first, she thought being needed was a good thing, but as they years moved on and things began to blur, she realized, she was needed alright, she was needed to fix everyone else's problems but no one could be bothered when she needed them.

So, why would she be granted a day to figure out how to break the news to the man you loved, that you were indeed, pregnant with his second child? Her wallowing was put on hold when the sound of a knock rang against her oaken door.

"What do you want Sam, Maxie?"

"You dead, but since that never happens, I want you to run as far and as fast as you can or I tell Jason you are having another of his spawn and this time, we will make sure we take this child away." Sam said.

Elizabeth wondered briefly how they could have found out so soon, looking at her watch, she realized it had only been three hours since the test came back positive and she'd been given the written confirmation.

"What business is it of yours? My children and I have nothing to do with you or anyone you associate with. You've had your procedure, get pregnant like everyone else and give your husband the child you both desire."

"You know, I almost didn't believe Spinelli when he told me you were pregnant again, but low and behold, you are and by my fiancé no less." Sam said, but no sooner had she stopped speaking than Maxie jumped in.

"Everything! A home wrecking tramp like you needs to be watched closely; you can never tell with people like you, one minute you are competing for Angel of the town and the next, you are practically auditioning for a cheesy porn film. The only thing that can be said about you, you are a Fertile Myrtle aren't you." Maxie said, giggling at her own wit.

"What can I say, some of us are born to be mothers, others, God knows when to sterilize them."

"You bitch, you just don't get it do you. You have always been a one night stand, you just didn't have the brains to know when to pack up and call it quits. Looks to me like everyone has finally had enough of you and called it quits on you, Lucky is back with Maxie and I have Jason, you should hear how he screams my name in pleasure every night."

"I would imagine he's trying not to snatch himself bald but if it is sexually, why wouldn't he, you are a pro after all. The original porn star of Port Charles, you've made your living on your back and I imagine your death will be found to be the same, on your back, between the sheets, with a bullet in your head, because you can't stay out of married men's beds."

"So how did you con Sam's man back into your bed?"

"I didn't con any one Maxie, you should know better than that. It was Jason who came to me, who needed the touch of a real woman and not someone so…plastic-y. I was minding my own business when he was overcome and ravished me at the lookout. He fucked me so good I can still feel the aftershocks of the multiple orgasms he bestowed on me. Does he ever dine on you Sam, like you are a buffet and he hasn't eaten in years. That tongue of his should be insured, it is magic and those fingers. He strums the body like a virtuoso who's spent millennia perfecting his talent. Just when you think your body can't handle the seventh or eighth orgasm, he's pounding that long, thick, steel like cock so deeply into your body, it feels like you become one and when he starts to talk dirty, damn, it makes all my parts quiver."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Jason is a wonderful lover, but I know you are lying, he says he doesn't do oral sex and once a night is more than enough to satisfy his desires." Sam replied but her delivery was weak.

"You know for someone so…professional, you would think you would know when a man is lying. Jason loves performing cunnilingus; I found the problem to be getting him to stop before I shattered into a billion pieces from an overload of pleasure."

"You can't even tell the truth when there is nothing to be gained, can you?" Maxie asked.

"You two came to my home and started spouting off your bullshit, get off my porch and leave me the fuck alone. I've put up with your idiotic asses long enough. Leave or see just how sick I am of the crap you spread."

"Should we be quaking in our booties, what is the precious Lizzie Webber going to do to us, cuss us to death?"

Elizabeth took a couple steps back and just like she hoped the two stepped further inside. When she reached the fire place, she saw that Maxie had shut the front door. 'Could they make this any easier?'

"You two aren't the smartest women in the world, but I would have thought you'd have enough sense to not come into a woman's home alone. Just because I present myself as passive, doesn't make me one. I take a lot of shit, but I have my breaking point and now, shit has to happen and I can't let you walk out of here alive." She didn't bother giving them a chance to react, she simply grabbed the gun from its hidey hole in the fireplace, took aim and shot Sam right between the eyes, the thump of her body hitting the floor was music to Elizabeth's ears.

She felt a sting and realized that Maxie, with just as bad as aim as Sam, shot her, but only grazed her.

"Oh Maxie, don't try to run now, you just tried to kill me, your aim is as bad your friends, but oh well. You've been a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember, every time I turn around you and the losers you align yourself with are butting into my life, my business and I never get a moments peace. I bet you were wishing you had been smart enough to keep your nose out of my business this time, aren't you?"

"Elizabeth, please, put the gun down, think of your kids. Think of my dad, he's already lost one daughter, don't hurt him like this."

"Hurt him, like you haven't done that a million and one times before, you are a walking contradiction, you spout off 'I'm sorry' but you never are. Now, after all that has been done, it is too late, you can't turn back now, it is time you face the consequences of your actions, you should have thought about your father before you became what you are."

Elizabeth watched as Maxie tried to avoid her weapons line of sight but it was all for naught. She had been pushed too far and lost too much and vengeance would be hers. The gun in Maxie's hand had obviously been forgotten in the blonde's fright.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned Maxie, it is time you learned that, albeit, the hard and permanent way."

Taking aim at the bubble headed blonde, Elizabeth calmly squeezed the trigger and felt the slight recoil as the bullet exploded from the chamber and hit its mark. 'Thank God for silencers or everything would have to be done much more quickly.' She thought to herself.

She should feel revulsion or horror at what she had just done but seeing the brain matter of two of her enemies did nothing but set her free.

"You fucked with the wrong bitch this time." Elizabeth said as she walked calmly up the stairs and packed the items her and the boys wouldn't want to leave behind.

She realized as she stuffed belongings haphazardly into bags, there wasn't a single thing she wanted to take with her. The only memories she planned to secure from her time in Port Charles, were those she was already taking, her sons.

She bandaged up the gash in her left arm, it was fairly deep but a few butterfly bandages held the wound closed very well, especially after she applied the liquid bandage.

At her kitchen table, she pulled out numerous pieces of paper out and began to write her goodbyes. An hour later, her fuck you/goodbye letters finished, she loaded her car.

With her children's prized possessions loaded into her car, she gave her one time picturesque home a final once over before getting into her car for two final stops.

Even though she left him a letter, she had to see him one last time. If nothing else, she hoped she'd walk away with some answers, if not, she'd just be walking away.

She had just over an hour before she had to pick up her boys, and then it would be the start of their new lives.

When she parked in the underground parkade, Elizabeth made one phone call. "Hey Francis, thanks for everything and most especially for getting me those documents. I can't thank you enough for everything you and Johnny have done for me but please know, I appreciate it more than I can say. I hope the future is bright and finds you all the happiness in the world." When she disconnected from the voicemail, she exited her vehicle and tossed the phone in the garage's garbage.

Free, that is what she was. The bindings that had held her so securely to Port Charles and its citizens had finally snapped. It wasn't shocking; the bonds had frayed so badly these last few years that a snap was bound to happen.

Her wrath hadn't been felt nearly enough yet, but, there was time and plans to be made. She'd let loose her fury and all those dumb enough to stand in her way or speak ill of her and her children, and they would tremble with fear.

For the time being she was running, but she wouldn't run forever nor would she forget or forgive, her vengeance would be felt for decades she vowed, as she rode the elevator for the last time to the penthouse suite.

'Melodramatic much?' Her mind asked.

'Not at all, it is just time Port Charles discovers that when you poke the bitch, the bitch pokes back.'

When her mind didn't offer any other comments, nary even a snicker, Elizabeth stepped out into the hall. 'Bring me truth or absolution it doesn't matter which anymore.' Like an avenging, wrathful angel, Elizabeth knocked once on the heavy door and waited.

**XxXxX**

***End Flashback***


	2. Chapter 2

Warning for language. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Two**

It had been two months since she left Port Charles. Two months since she had left everyone behind, two months of perfect moments, and her little boys were thriving under her complete attention.

Her five million dollar buyout was coming in handy. She'd invested half of it and used the rest to do what she'd always wanted, travel.

Francis gave her and the boys new identities, which granted her a new sense of freedom. She now had the ability to go wherever she wanted and not worry about the less savory people in Jason's life trying to track her down.

When they left Port Charles, they flew to different destinations throughout the US, visiting museums and anything else her boys found interesting.

After a month and a half of driving and flying everywhere, she decided she wanted something a little more stable. A day or two for each destination was exhilarating but exhausting. Her little men were full of energy and it took a lot to keep up with them, especially as her pregnancy progressed.

Their first out of country destination was to Dublin, Ireland. There were things she wanted to see and experience. The land was rich with history and a good starting point for their new lives.

Her plan had been simple, a month or two in each place and then move on, but after a week in Dublin, she moved on to Shannon and then a few days later on to Belfast. She was beginning to realize, the best laid plans were always that, but rarely did they flow into fruition.

She didn't know how, but her ass of a…she guessed ex fit, was damn well trailing her. Johnny had phoned her when Jason boarded his plane. He'd said he was unsure of where he was going, but to Elizabeth, she was sure.

The ass couldn't be bothered to show up when it counted but when she was finally free and not tethered to anything, he decided that following her was the thing to do? The ass annoyed her to no end.

It looked like she was going for the record for calling him an ass, but, damn it, he deserved it.

After an amazing day of learning about the Titanic and seeing things she didn't think many had ever had the chance to look upon, she couldn't shake the feeling that Jason was hovering closer and closer.

"Johnny, do you know why the ass known as Jason, is following me around like a lost little puppy?"

"I don't, but I think Francis might, but he isn't saying."

"Doesn't he get it, he lost his chance. I gave him every chance to have a family but now he finds out I'm pregnant again and he thinks stalking me will get him what? Johnny I killed his fucking girlfriend, I put a bullet between her eyes and well, with Maxie, that was simply a happy bonus. Now that I can't return home and have dug a deep hole for myself, I`m worthy of the great Jason Morgan`s attention?"

"Don't…wait a minute! Did you just say you are pregnant again, WITH his kid?"

"Why does it not surprise me that you didn't know? Listen, I have to go, but if you talk to that lying, no good…just tell him to take a long walk off a short pier. There isn't a single reason he needs to be around me or the boys. We'll do this like everything else in our lives, alone."

"Eliz…"

She hung up; she didn't want to hear his friends preaching his greatness. She knew Johnny and Francis were only looking out for Jason but this was her life and the lives of her children. She'd relied on Jason more times than she could count and more often than not, she was disappointed.

Handling that was no longer something she wanted to do. Her break from Port Charles was supposed to be clean.

Whether she was willing to admit it or not, she knew she'd probably always be a fool for Jason but she refused to be that woman. He had more than enough of those types of women in his life. Carly, Courtney, Sam…yeah, she wasn't going to become a stark raving loony just to keep him.

So no, the only thing she needed to do was stay away, far away from him.

Deciding that being proactive was the only way she could maintain the new life she had, she dialed Francis' number.

"Hey little bit, how are you doing?"

"I'd be doing better if your moronic employer wasn't tailing me. Francis, why is he here?"

"Elizabeth, he understands that he screwed up but-"

"No, I am sorry Francis, I get that he is your friend and boss, but I'm sorry and realizing what an ass he has turned into, isn't going to magically make this better. I had to kill two people, I had to take human life because he didn't have the balls or desire or whatever to make his bitches and whores stand down. I love you but whatever bullshit you are about to say about Jason and being misunderstood and whatnot, isn't going to fly here."

"Elizabeth, you have to understand-"

"I get it, I really do, but it doesn't change the facts. He chose those people over his own child…children and that isn't something I can forget, maybe sometime in the future I can forgive, but right now, my wrath is one of the only things keeping me going. Francis, I have to look in my children's eyes and answer the questions of 'why no daddy' and the like, when they see other fathers. What can I say to my young boys, sorry, daddy is more interested in getting his dick slobbered on than you?"

"There isn't anything I can say to make this better for you, is there?"

"No, but it is okay, we are doing okay. If you talk to your boss/friend, tell him there is no reason to be dogging us. So far he hasn't tried to make contact, but I am sure it is just a matter of time. Listen, I have to go, I don't know when I'll find the time to call again. Be well."

She wasn't sure what she expected, but Francis and his blind devotion to Jason wasn't it. No matter, there were things she needed to do and not Jason or the hounds of hell were going to stop her.

Her hurt was just as raw as it was the day she left, but her anger had simmered down, now, it was back to being a living, breathing thing.

'You can't stay angry forever!' Her mind said.

'I can and I will, until the last of the users who have done harm to me and mine, I will not let it go. I will feed the flames and nurture it until there is nothing but loathing and hate. I will do what many others couldn't. Then and only then, will we be able to move forward.'

'We, you mean?'

'Don't get snippy with me…I…myself…you know what I mean, I mean, Cam, Jake and this new baby.'

'You sure you weren't talking about Jason too?'

'I refuse to have this argument with myself, shut up.'

'You are ever so witty this morning.'

Not bothering to answer the blatant attempt to bait herself, Elizabeth made one more phone call.

"Hey Johnny, I need a huge favor. I wouldn't ask, but…"

"What do you need?"

"Want to be a babysitter for a few days, there is something I need to do and I want to surprise the boys when I get it finished." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Haven't you met anyone there who could do it?"

'Why would I bother meeting anyone and forming bonds, I don't trust myself, how could I possibly trust someone new? Thanks, but I think I've been burned enough already.' She thought to herself.

"I understand this isn't really your usual line of work but I really need the help. Pretty please with sugar and cherries on top."

"You don't play fair Miss Webber. I'll be there as soon as possible, I'll call when I land, and you have to come get me."

"I can do that and thank you Johnny, you don't know what this means to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just a big old softy who can't say no to you."

Johnny and soft didn't really go together, but he did have an amazing heart and for that she was thankful, she only hoped he'd be able to forgive her for her deceptions when this was all over.

**XxXxX**

***Flashback***

The sound of shattering glass could be heard throughout the penthouse. It would seem it was his turn to become Sonny and lose his cool. His shouts of anger drew not only Francis, but Johnny into his pathetic sanctuary. Into the place he had been coming to think of as a home, with Sam.

Elizabeth was allowed to be happy, she could be with whomever she chose, but when Jason chose to go back to what he knew, to give another chance, he was looked down upon, scorned for everything he had tried to accomplish.

There was nothing fair or justice about her accusations, it wasn't right that he had to suffer.

'Who are you trying to convince, yourself or your deeper self? Either way, we aren't buying it.'

His anger was getting the best of him, he knew that, and he also knew that he was trying to ease his own conscience by shifting the blame, but he couldn't stop the anger or the words.

"She fucked up too. She's lying this all at my feet, when she is just as guilty, maybe even more so. It isn't right that I am being blamed for everything."

"Seriously?" Johnny asked.

"I asked her to go away with me, I held my hand out and she chose Lucky. She knew he didn't love her and that he was unbalanced, but she chose him. I offered her the world and she threw it in my face. She married him time and time again, when she knew he was a cheater, a liar…but she still chose him. She led me on and then ran away like the child she was. She was never really ready and she can't lie that at my feet."

"So what, you are going to shift all the blame, you are going to convince yourself that your are faultless, that you are the wounded party?"

"She kept my child from me; it wasn't until she was scared of dying that she bothered to tell me about him and then had the nerve to ask me to give up my child on the day of my father's funeral!"

"You didn't have to go along with it, you could have said no, could have worked out a plan, a schedule, but you rolled over and didn't give either of them a second thought."

"I gave them plenty of thoughts, I practically couldn't think of anything else. I gave up-"

"Jason, the only thing you have ever given up is Elizabeth and the boys. You expected Elizabeth to choose you, when you never fully chose her. If you would have told her you loved her, that you wanted a life with her, she would have stopped relying on a boy and trusted the man in you. She couldn't help but go back to Lucky, not when everything you weren't offering, was so gossamer, it was muted words and not very many of them."

"I told her I loved her!"

"When Jason, when did you tell her you loved her? Was it before Jake was born, was it before she was kidnapped, blinded, dying in the hospital? When, did you tell her, after you got back with Sam or was it before? How long did your offer stand?"

"Johnny, you don't know what you are talking about!"

"So, when Sam watched Jake being taken, did you tell the mother of your son that you loved her and would protect them or did you use danger as an excuse to push them away? Did you take it all back, or ask it to be like it never was, when Sam hired men to hold the three of them at gunpoint?"

"Francis…"

"Jason, I only have one last thing to say and then, you can do whatever you want. Did you or did you not take back your proposal when Michael was shot? Did you or did you not start up a relationship with the woman who watched your son taken and hired men to threaten them? Did you not propose to said woman and agree to the procedure for her to bear you a child? Where in that screwed up mind of yours does any of that make sense? Something else to ponder, why is it okay for your friends and 'family' to degrade and harass and belittle Elizabeth, why is all that okay? You've been a friend for a long time Jason, I've thought of you as a brother more often than not, but your anger is nothing more than a front, because you know, if you would have told everyone to fuck off and took your life back, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"That's one thing, really?"

"Fuck off Jason, you can be petulant all you like, but, your indignation is only a front, because you know, you have possibly lost the best thing to have ever been in your life."

"Fuck all of you!" Jason said, before storming into Elizabeth's house, the door banged against the wall, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

'They're right you know. You don't even recognize who you are any more, getting angry for the truth being said is pointless.'

'Who asked for your opinion any way, I don't need no damn Jiminy Cricket.'

'You sure you don't need a conscience, you've screwed up at every turn, perhaps if you had listened-'

"…"

'That's what I thought.'

**XxXxX**

When his mood had cooled, he made his way out of the living room and the death that had settled like a cloak over the room. Instead of anger, it was now a sense of melancholy settling deep into his heart.

He had regretted a lot over his lifetime, but nothing more than when she walked out of his life. In all their time together, they had never truly lost one another, but this time, he knew, he had, unless he could pull a miracle out of his ass.

His heart was literally breaking, remembering the pain in her voice and the emptiness in her eyes; it rocked him to his core.

In all the years he had known her, he had never seen such devastation and the fact that he was the cause of most, if not all of her heartaches, felt like an arrow to his heart.

When he walked into that home, a home that had seen its fair share of heartbreak and sorrow but also great love, laughter and joy, was now drenched in blood and other matter. His beautiful Elizabeth had been forced to defend herself, forced to take a life, because he wouldn't. 'What had he done?' He wondered to himself.

As she had said, she'd left a letter for him and other Port Charles citizens and while his men were trustworthy, he couldn't trust that they wouldn't read her most intimate thoughts, hence why only Johnny and Francis were called.

This wasn't something he could push off on to someone else as he was wont to do.

"You fucked up good boy." Francis said.

Obviously his friends weren't done with him yet. Not that he could blame them but if they didn't start watching their mouths, he was liable to kick their asses just on principle alone.

"What the hell were you thinking? She's carrying your child for a second time and you do this, what the hell?"

He could hear the disgust and recriminations in his voice, but he didn't have a good excuse. He didn't have a clue as to how he had become so morally bankrupt, it had happened, that was about all he could say.

While Johnny and Francis began the cleanup, Jason moved into the kitchen, childish yes, but he couldn't handle being in the same room with them at the moment. On the table, where his family had spent many hours, sat a group of envelopes.

He supposed he should have felt something when he saw the lifeless corpses of the two women, but all he felt was an odd sense of relief.

His letter was on the top; he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, not after everything she had said to him earlier, but he didn't really have much of a choice, it was either read or don't and he couldn't disregard her any longer, he'd done that too much.

It was a strange feeling, being scared of a letter. The paper wasn't what caused his fear to spike, but the words she was surely to have written were.

He knew he was delaying the inevitable, knew he would read the letter, probably a hundred times over, but he couldn't find the strength to break the seal. Couldn't find the strength to read words, which could quite possibly destroy what was left of him and his heart. He had made mistakes, he knew that, but would he have the chance to rectify them?

**Jason****, **

I realize as I write this, that I have made huge mistakes in my life and it is with great despair that I say you were one of my biggest.

You were always this bigger than big dream and for so many years, I pushed you away because of my fear and feelings of unworthiness.

After my rape, I became someone I didn't even recognize; I gave over the burgeoning woman and clung to the little girl, who was at least, moderately more safe. Little girls weren't supposed to be hurt, so if I stayed in that mindset, I figured I would be protected, it was silly and foolish and learned all too soon, it wouldn't work.

I know a lot of the blame rests on my shoulders but if just once you would have used your words, if you would have given me even an idea of your feelings, perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess.

You are a good man, even if I can't see that any longer. We should have never tried to make our friendship more; I know it was a mistake, one that you obviously regret. However, I can't regret it, because it has given me not only one but two children, children who I will love with every ounce of my being and for that blessing, I say thank you.

I can say this now, and while it breaks my heart, I must speak the truth, for it will set me free. I've loved you for so long, but I have taken that love for granted. Even though I had no reason to believe it, I always thought it and your friendship would go hand in hand.

You may have loved me, but it was as a friend, it was wrong of me to try and make you feel more. I was being greedy and wanting more than I should have, more than I deserved.

With that said though, I can't forgive you, I don't know if I will ever be able to.

When you walked away from me that day in the courthouse, I knew you meant what you said and I knew you were going to do your regular noble routine and stay away, thinking that by being gone, we would be safe. What you didn't understand was that we are your strength, as you are ours, we aren't, weren't, your Achilles heel. We are not safer apart, we are, were stronger together. If you would have grabbed hold with both hands and lived for us, lived at all, you would have seen the folly of your thoughts and seen that the truth was greater than all the fears in the world.

Maybe it is because you didn't love us as we did you, maybe that was my hubris in all of this, thinking that if you only gave us a chance, you would see what a wonderful life could be had.

In many ways you see the world as black and white but you forget that there are billions of shades between. For the people you call family, you openly search for the shades in between and that speaks volumes to me, because you've always seen me as black or white, safe or not, you never tried to fit me into another place.

By your actions, you made sure to always hold me on the outside, keeping me looking in at the family you made, always at a distance until you needed something or someone you 'loved' did. I don't know if it was on purpose or not, but it is what it is.

I know I've committed great sins against you, I know I haven't always been clear in my thoughts or deeds when it came to you and for that, I will be forever sorry BUT what you have done to me, pales in comparison to what you have done to Jake and to a lesser extent to Cameron.

You came into their lives, you kinda sorta tried to be there for them and the times you were there, they fell so in love with you. They looked up at you. You being there, you gave those little boys a glimpse into what a father could be like and then you tore it all away.

Why, why would you do something like that to two of the most innocent little boys? They deserved your love and attention, even if you couldn't have given it to me, you should have given it to them.

There were ways you could have been in their life, if you would have wanted to, if you would have tried but I digress, I am going off topic.

For most of our long friendship, I heard how you couldn't forgive Robin for telling the truth about Michael, how it hurt your heart and was ultimately what ruined your relationship with her. Yet, Sam watched your son being kidnapped and you did nothing.

Why does she get free passes? Her moments of weakness are bullshit, if I would have tried that crap, if I had done something to Michael, you would have led the hunt for my head. Why does Michael and Sam mean more than me, more than Jake?

You have given those in your chosen family a free pass, they can do and say what they please and you stand there like a block of ice. You fight for their honor, for their freedom; in short you fight for them and for their happiness. I see now, we were never worth fighting for.

I hope your 'family' and those that come along will be enough. I wish you a happy life Jason, I wish those you love a happy life, even though they would not wish the same. I hope in the coming years, you don't look back on your life with regrets but if you do, remember, you made your bed, now lie in it. With what were once fond thoughts and memories, I say what we have never said. No see you later, or we'll talk soon. This is our goodbye, our final farewell.

Elizabeth…

His tears were continuous, each one hurting worse than the last.

He had expected anger and, well, he wasn't exactly sure. It was fraught with emotion but also felt hollow. Like the words were there but no emotion infused them. That isn't to say that each one didn't strike his heart, like a thousand arrows but his pain, his hurt, was like a black hole, desperately seeking to destroy, but doing so at the slowest pace possible.

Yes, he had made mistakes, great mistakes, ones he wasn't sure he could fix.

"Going to pull your head from your ass or are you going to let the users and losers win? Going to let them make you into the houseboy and their bitch all in one or will you finally see what we have known all along, that this life isn't the only way?"

It was too much, he broke down. Something he had never done before, something he had never willingly allowed. His sobs shook the very foundations of his body and soul. Like his precious girl, he wasn't sure if there was a coming back from this.

He'd fucked up, he could see that now. The only question remained, could he right his wrongs, could he restore the faith in those he loved the most? He wasn't sure, but he decided, it was time to figure it out and he'd do his damnedest to get back on the right path.

'Don't you think you need to figure out why you allowed these wrongs in the first place?' His mind asked.

When his shoulders slumped even more, his slightly burgeoning hope, took another hit.

"I'll find a way to right this Francis, I will. Somehow and some way, I will fix this or die trying." He said to his friend who was standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

"That's your problem there, you've always thought death was your gift but it isn't, if you would only look beyond the job to the man inside, you'd see that love and life were always your greatest gifts."

"…"

With much to think on, Jason slowly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Her arms were not here to offer him solace, but her scent would be on the bedding and that was where he intended to wallow and plan.

Burrowing deeply beneath the covers, he let his mind run free and before he could question something, let alone anything, his eyes slipped closed and he finally succumbed to the best sleep he'd had in years. Even though his dreams were plagued by nightmares, he still felt more rested than he could possibly remember.

***End Flashback***

**XxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all enjoy and will share your thoughts with me. Thank you for the reviews/faves/follows, they really do mean the world to me and my muse!

**Chapter Three**

She knew it had to be done, didn't mean she liked it though.

"Jason, why are you here?"

"You never let me explain."

"Why would I?"

"So this is going to be a repeat of Port Charles. You were biting my head off and me not getting to say anything?"

"Say something of worth, and then maybe I would have a reason to listen."

"I may have screwed up, but I wasn't alone. You were right there beside me, you could have put a stop to this insanity years ago, but you always chose that moron Spencer."

"It is true I did, but what you failed to understand, I never expected better from him. It was you I held in such high esteem but you could never stop being your own worst enemy. I may have chosen the moron, but that's because the jackass I was in love with, was unworthy of my devotion."

"I was unworthy, what devotion. I like you but we can't. I have to stay away and then showing up ten minutes later?"

'Now or never girl, Johnny is expecting you.'

"Jason, I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Not giving him a chance to respond, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him with every ounce of love she still felt for him. It was a lot but it was tempered. Before he could realize that, she slipped her hand into her coat and pulled out the syringe and injected Jason with the sedative.

"Sleep well Jason, by the time you awake, I'll be long gone."

'It took you four days to do the calculations, he'll be lucky if he wakes before next week.'

'I didn't give him that much, just enough to keep a man his size and weight out for 12-16 hours…'

'Worried the great Jason Morgan would try to stop you if he knew what you were going to be doing?'

It was really getting on her nerves, this constant fighting with herself.

'Not worried at all. He'll do what he needs to do and I will do the same.'

Helping lower Jason on to the bed, Elizabeth made him as comfortable as possible before turning to leave. Spying the Do Not Disturb sign, she grabbed it on her way by and attached it to the doorknob once the door was closed.

Realizing her fight with Jason took a little longer than planned; she ran the rest of the way to her car and boys.

"Are we going to meet Johnny now?" Cameron asked.

"We are, are you guys looking forward to 'male bonding time'?"

"Oh yeah!" Jake said with a huge grin.

"I know, I know, some things are just not meant to be done with the mom."

"Well, kinda, but you know we love you, right mom?"

"I do, and I love you too but no Greyhound Racing and no Boxing."

"But mom…" Jake whined.

"Nope, non-negotiable. Hurling, Soccer, maybe even Rugby, but the other two are off limits. You are too young for that, besides, I will only be gone, three, maximum four days. While I am gone, I expect you both to learn two new things and it can't be about a sport."

"Aww, mom, but it is our vacation!"

"In a sense, yes, but you are capable of learning on vacation. Have Johnny help you find something interesting, so that when I get back you can tell me all about it. As you two learned, fun and learning can go hand in hand."

"Fun is funner when there is no work involved." Cameron explained.

"You boys are six and ten now, I can always ask for written essays instead of just getting you to recount the information…"

"NO!" They both shouted together.

"That's what I thought, nevertheless, when we get settled, you will have regular school work like all the other kids. This may be a mini vacation, but there is always time to learn something new. Promise me you'll be good for Johnny and no matter what he says, do not let him engage you in a prank war…"

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Long story, ask him while I'm gone."

"Is everything okay?"

"It is going to be, just think of this time as are growing pains. With a new baby coming in five months, we need to get all our loose ends tied up, so we can have a fresh start."

"Are you going to be happier now?" Cameron questioned.

"I'm sorry I've been so down in the dumps, but I promise you, this is a fresh start."

"It isn't that you've been unhappy, you hide that really well…except at night when you think we are sleeping. We can hear you cry momma."

"I am so sorry baby, I didn't mean for you to hear. Being a grownup isn't easy sometimes and sometimes our hearts hurt. I'm doing all I can to make sure that doesn't happen again. Also, I'll let you in on a little secret, the baby in mommy's tummy, effects my emotions so I can cry or laugh or even get angry sometimes, but it isn't for a particular reason, just because."

"Why?"

"I'll explain more when we get home. We're here and need to get Johnny."

"No more lies, right mom?"

"I'll do my best to always tell you the truth. Sometimes…there are things adults can't tell their kids, it isn't…just know that I love you both and I always will and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are all happy and safe."

"You are the best mommy EVER!" Jake shouted into the small confines.

"Inside voice baby."

**XxXxX**

He wasn't sure why he was needed, but he had vowed when she left, that if she needed anything, he would do all in his power to help. Of course, he hadn't expected that favor to be babysitting, but…

As he made his way through customs and started for the entrance, he was assaulted by two short people and a slightly showing Elizabeth.

"Nice to see you too, have you been waiting long?"

"Nah, we only got here a few minutes ago, right mom?"

"Yes, the boys were inquisitive on the ride over, so it took a little longer than planned. Thanks for coming Johnny, I can't explain what this means to me."

"Not a problem, you know I would do anything in my power to help you."

"I know and I appreciate it. So, the boys will show you the way to the car. I have to get going, my cab should be waiting for me. I'll walk you to the entrance and then see you three in a few days."

"Still not going to tell me what you 'have' to do?"

"Nope, don't worry, I'll be home soon. The boys know the rules and what they need to accomplish while I'm away. They can tell you all about their ideas and what you can do."

"Promise me you will be safe!"

"Always, I wouldn't risk this for anything. Be on the lookout, there is a rat in the hen house."

"So he is still sticking around?"

"Oh yeah, like a leech that doesn't know when the blood has dried up…"

"Talk to you soon little one."

"Bye Johnny, take good care of my boys."

"You got it!"

**XxXxX**

Elizabeth hugged and kissed her boys as they reached the entrance and then made her way to the cab that was waiting on a fare.

Once they boys disappeared from sight, she told the cab driver to take her on a half hour drive and then deliver her back to the airport. "I'm waiting on someone and can't stand all the people milling about."

"Not a problem, I have the same problem." The cabby said as he pulled away from the curb.

**XxXxX**

Seven hours later, after landing in Boston, Elizabeth was finally on her way. A quick call from a pay phone told her exactly what she needed to know.

'What kind of fool doesn't lock the door?'

'The kind of fool who thinks he is untouchable…'

As she pushed the door open, she took in her surroundings. It wouldn't do to be careless.

Once her sweep of the penthouse had been complete, she moved to the right side of the door. She wasn't giving the little creep a chance at escaping her web, not after all the careful planning she did to get here.

When she heard the doorknob squeak slightly, signalling someone's entrance, she took a deep breath and waited. As the door slammed shut and he came fully into the room, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. There was no one with him; the poor pathetic fool was alone. No fake Goddess to 'protect' him, nor the bad blonde one. He was well and truly alone.

"Good evening Spinelli, how nice to see you again."

"…"

"Aww, were you not expecting to see me? Didn't your 'Master' tell you he was leaving the country to track me down?"

"My…master isn't tracking you down; he is looking for the dastardly one who stole his most precious and great love away."

"Nope, not at all, he knows exactly where your fake Goddess is. After all, it was he who called the clean-up crew to dispose of their remains."

"Their?"

"Oh, didn't you know. I killed Maxie and Sam. They just couldn't keep their nose out of my business, kinda like someone else I know. Finally it became too much and my hormones demanded I eliminate the threat to my kids."

"You most evil and vexatious one, why, why would you hurt Stonecold in such a manner, he was only following his heart, he loved them?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, either way, it matters not. Just like I eliminated the threat from them, I now must do the same for you. You…I would have let live, to wallow in the muck that is your life, but you never learn. You see the world as a videogame and think it is okay to move people around like pieces on a chessboard. Sadly, you lack the mental aptitude to being playing a game so far out of your range."

"Are…did you just call me…imbecilic?"

"Not in so many words, I wouldn't want to confuse you, which seems easy to do but I didn't really come to talk. I've done enough talking to last me a lifetime. I've simply come here to watch you die."

"You…you are not powerful enough, nor do you have the mettle to defeat the master's most trusted grasshopper."

"You are seriously screwed up, I think you should have stuck with the weed, you were a better person when you were higher than a kite. Say hello to your Goddess' in hell Spinelli, because this is your one way ticket."

Before he could say anything else, Elizabeth pulled an unmarked gun from the back of her pants. "Any final words Spinelli?"

"You will not defeat me. You may kill me now, but like all heroes, I will rise again and the vengeance will be mine!"

Tired of the crazy talk, Elizabeth gently squeezed the trigger. The silencer muffled the shots nicely, one to the head and one to the heart, no point in taking a chance the life-sucking quack would return.

'You should have brought silver bullets and perhaps had a machete, you know, just in case.'

'Well, if he turns out to be a vampire, werewolf or a zombie, then I guess we are screwed, but this is my fucking fairy tale and the bad guys, they don't get to come back again.'

'In your fairy tale, you are an unwed mother, soon to be of three? Really?'

'Go…blow up a tree…'

'After all he did, you could have made it hurt worse.'

'I don't think the kid is capable of feeling anything…'

When her head remained silent, Elizabeth quietly left the penthouse, the same way she came. If nothing else the stairs were a great work out.

As she climbed into the rental car, Elizabeth gave thanks to her useless ex-husband and ex-more-than-friend. Without either of them, she wouldn't have become such a skilled killer.

That little bubble of laughter, alerted her to the fact that she was once again on the edge, but she shoved it away with all of her might. She was not going to feel guilty for ending someone who wanted her dead. It would have been her and her kids, if he had been lucky enough.

'Who's on your shit list now?'

'Be patient, you'll find that out soon enough.'

'The clock is ticking; you better make it quick…'

'Shut up, I know exactly how much time I have.'

'And yet, you are still sitting here and arguing with me.'

'Yes, well, not everyone is perfect.'

Sick of once again engaging in an argument with herself, Elizabeth pulled away from Harborview Towers.

"One down, so many left to deal with…I'll be coming for you next and you better pray my wrath is merciful, because your death could be quick or it could be slow." She vowed to the interior of her car.

'Hell Hath No Fury…' Her subconscious whispered.

'That bitch has scorned me more than once and it is time she met her maker.'

'Make it hurt, she deserves that after everything.'

"She'll beg for death, long before she granted it." Elizabeth vowed.

**XxXxX**


End file.
